Centrifugal pumps increase the pressure of transported fluid by converting rotational kinetic energy into hydrodynamic energy. The energy is provided by an external engine or electrical motor.
Centrifugal pumps are efficient for their physical size making them useful in places with a limited footprint such as a ship, wellbore, or municipal water system.